<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata Shouyou’s “Accidental” Harem by Animal_Arithmetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152857">Hinata Shouyou’s “Accidental” Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic'>Animal_Arithmetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting, accidental harem?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has made a grave mistake. It was just a joke, but then Hinata decides to put all his love interests in one group chat and. Well. It goes just as well as you would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata Shouyou’s “Accidental” Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou: Welcome</p><p><br/>Hinata Shouyou: I bet you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: This is... quite the odd gathering...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kozume Kenma: This was not what I meant, Shouyou!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kozume Kenma: And you know it! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: You said to stay interesting! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: And you brought up the harem thing first!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kozume Kenma: I was joking! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: The what now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: owo What’s this? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Kenma said that if I wanted I could probably start a harem with all the guys who fell in love with me and I like back</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: ... As long as everyone is okay with polyamory</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: You’re very blunt, Shou-chan</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: You know where I stand (:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: Excuse me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: We fucked in Brazil</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: We have a friends-with-benefits agreement </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: No need to be so crass, Tooru</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aone Takanobu: I am not surprised. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aone Takanobu: Did he message you all, very bluntly, about your relationship status and if you were interested in dating him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Kozume Kenma: Unfortunately</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Terushima Yuuji: Yeah yesterday </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Miya Atsumu: No???</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oikawa Tooru: Yup (:</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: That’s because your brother ratted you out, Atsumu :)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: I’m gonna kill him</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: Wait is that why you’ve been flirting with me lately?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Duh</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: ..........</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: I don’t know how to feel about this...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: SO I WAS THINKING </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Since it’s too difficult to decide since I like all of you...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: That maybe I could just date all of you??? If you’re okay with that??? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: But you don’t have to date each other if you don’t wanna</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: How’s that gonna work, anyway???</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aone Takanobu: Intensive scheduling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: I mean... I’ve heard of three or four people working but...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: All six of us?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Well like I said you guys don’t have to date each other...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: I mean I’m not opposed</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: But we’re teammates...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: I asked if it was ok. They said as long as we don’t bring it to the court it’s fine!!!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: ....................</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: I like this boldness. Didn’t you used be be this tiny scaredy-cat thing? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: No!!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: This bold thing you’ve got going in is attractive too</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: He got it in Brazil</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa Tooru: Cute isn’t it</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: Very </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: We are getting off track</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: I dunno...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: I do like the idea of us ganging up on you and flustering you...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terushima Yuuji: Among other things</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Hey now wait a minute...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kozume Kenma: You brought this on yourself</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Kenma!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aone Takanobu: I must agree. <br/><br/>Oikawa Tooru: Hmmm... I think we’re gonna have lots of fun (:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya Atsumu: Yanno maybe this ain’t a bad idea...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata Shouyou: Okay maybe we shouldn’t do this!!!!!</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If y’all want this continued I might lol but really this was just something funny I wanted to write </p><p>I also wrote it on my phone at work so 😂 it keeps putting in weird spaces but whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>